The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Tiarella, of the family Saxifragaceae, which originated as a cross between an unpatented hybrid Tiarella named xe2x80x98Pinwheelxe2x80x99 (seed parent) and an unpatented, un-named hybrid tiarella with the Terra Nova designation xe2x80x9897-8xe2x80x99 (pollen patent). Due to the fact that the instant plant and parent plants are the result of crosses between several different Tiarella species, no species designations are given.
This new Tiarella is a result of a controlled cross of the aformentioned plants at Terra Nova Nurseries, Inc., In Canby, Oreg. This hybrid was selected from a large selection of seedlings. Seed and pollen parent plants were retained to observe habit and to compare with the instant plant. The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Unusual leaf shape characterized by parted or divided overlapping segments.
2. Strong marking along the veins.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.